


Should Have Specified

by SinQueen69



Series: Kinktober [17]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Consensual Underage Sex, Cum in panties, Dirty Talk, Don't copy to another site, Dry Humping, Edgeplay, F/M, Female Stiles Stilinski, Genderbend, Kinktober 2019, Light Bondage, M/M, Rough Sex, Squirting, Talk of Breeding Kink, Teasing, Titty Fucking, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, impressed Stiles, manipulative Scott McCall, slight somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2020-12-27 00:48:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21109937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinQueen69/pseuds/SinQueen69
Summary: Sometimes Stiles is the tease, but sometimes Scott is the one and boy does he know how to tease.Kinktober 2019 Day 20 Edging | titty fuckingChapter 2-Request





	1. Chapter 1

Stiles glared at her locker, she fought against the urge to fidget and tug down her skirt a bit further. She rarely wore skirts, but Scott had asked her to do so today with those damn brown puppy dog eyes and she had caved for her best friend and boyfriend. 

Stiles blinked as her phone buzzed from her bag and she fished it out. She smiled at the sight of a message from Scott before unlocking it and a rush of heat brushed over her skin.

“Meet me in the bathroom ;)” 

“Shit,” Stiles bit her lower lip as her pussy gave a needy throb beneath her wet panties. They had been sitting next to each other at the back of the classroom for the last period and it had been spent with Scott slowly, teasingly rubbing and fingering her from under the desk and her skirt. Never once losing his cool or letting on what was happening while Stiles had to nearly bit through her tongue to stop from moaning when he moved his fingers just so.

She shouldered her bag, shutting her locker and tried to ignore how she was beginning to get wet again as she made her way to their usual bathroom. It was in the older wing of the school and barely used, other than by them when their arousal had boiled over during classes. 

She slipped into the bathroom and was swept into a kiss by Scott. Stiles kissed back happily, openly grinding against his thigh when he snuck his hand under her skirt and rubbed the tip of his fingers over her panties. 

“Someone’s eager,” Scott laughed breathlessly and Stiles pouted at him before she groped his cock through his jeans. 

“Like you can talk Scotty,” Stiles commented and Scott just laughed as he shuffled them into their usual stall and rucked her skirt up around her hips. Usually, their time in this stall ended up with one of them on their knees for the other, as it was too small for a proper fuck.

“I had this idea… How about you do something for me and then at my place after school I’ll fuck you… My mom won’t be home all night,” Scott said between kisses to her neck, his hands cupping her chest over her shirt as she groped his ass, loving the feel of the toned flesh in her hands through his jeans. 

“Mm, okay,” Stiles’ head was growing hazy with arousal and lust as she ached something fierce between her thighs. 

“You’re the best Stiles,” Scott said cheerfully as he eased her wet panties down around the tops of her thighs and Stiles watched as he unzipped his pants, taking his cock out fully and winked at her.

“Take it, jerk me off into your panties,” Scott whispered in her ear as her fingers curled around his length and she jolted as a new wave of arousal coursed through her. 

“W-What?” Stiles breathed back but her hand started moving automatically.

“If you can get through the rest of the day with your wetness and my cum in your panties then I’ll fuck you later,” Scott reminded her as he shifted his hips so the head of his cock was hovering right above the crotch of her panties and inches away from her glistening and throbbing pussy. 

“Fuck,” Stiles muttered as she sped up her strokes, unable to take her eyes away from the sight of them like that. Scott bit his fist as his girlfriend expertly jerked him off and he forced his eyes to stay open as his orgasm hit him. 

They both watched as spurts of white come hit Stiles’ panties and Stiles whined a bit as she slowly milked his cock empty of all his cum. Her panties were a dripping, full mess of Scott’s cum by the end when Scott tucked his spent cock back into his jeans.

Scott licked his lips as he watched as Stiles slowly, carefully eased her soaked panties back into their proper place and Scott pressed his fingers against the front so they were firmly stuck to her pussy lips. 

“See you after school babe,” Scott kissed her lips as he pulled her skirt back into place, Stiles just moaned into their kiss ass the action shifted the new wetness against her still aching pussy. 

~~

Scott and Stiles barely got into Scott’s room hours later before Stiles was pushing Scott onto the bed, kissing him fiercely and grinding against his crotch.

“I have been soaking and on edge, all damn day, now hurry up and fuck me as you promised,” Stiles whined before laughing when Scott flipped them over and tore off her skirt. 

“Fuck, look at you,” Scott breathed out as he ran the pad of his index finger over her see-through panties and shifted them a bit off of her skin, seeing her wetness and his cum mixed against her visibly throbbing cunt.

“Scotty, please,” Stiles was pulled her shirt and bra off, needing to get on with what she was promised. 

“I love how eager you are,” Scott chuckled as he stripped himself of his clothes, he had to admit seeing Stiles for the rest of the day, knowing what was hiding beneath her skirt made him rock hard for the rest of the day and boy was that hard to hide. 

Scott straddled her stomach so the head of his cock was resting right at the bottom of her cleavage between her small, but perky breasts. 

“Push your tits together Stiles,” Scott ordered in a husky voice and smiled knowingly when Stiles shuddered and did as he asked. He winked at her and jerked his hips forward, moaning at the sensation her skin and breasts made for his cock.

“Scotty?” Stiles asked as she pushed her thighs together to alleviate some of her arousal as he began to slide his cock between her breasts. She panted unable to help herself as she watched the tip of his cock appear and disappear from between her pushed together breasts and the way his balls smacked against the bottoms of her breasts. It was arousing in a way she wasn’t expecting and she could see clear as day that Scott loved this. 

“Come on Scott, fuck my tits.” Stiles encouraged as she squeezed her breasts together tighter than before earning a loud moan from her boyfriend that went straight to her pussy.

“God you’re so damn good Stiles, fuck,” Scott panted out as his hips jerked and stuttered before he took a hold of his cock and sprayed her chest white with his release. Stiles moaned at the feeling of hot cum hitting her skin and a bolt went through her pussy again. 

“Did you like that Stiles?” Scott asked as he rolled off of her hips and she blinked slowly at him as he laced their hands together. 

“Huh? I mean yeah, sure?” Stiles felt confused but Scott just kissed her before resting his lips by her ear as he snuck his hand down to her pussy and began to lightly rub at her again like he had done all day at school.

“I promised to fuck you and I did. I titty fucked you, baby, maybe next time you should make sure you know where I’m going to fuck you… You can always try again next week.” Scott kissed her temple and Stiles moaned in displeasure and whacked his chest.

“Payback is a bitch,” Scott teased with a smirk, referring to the time she had edged him for a week before letting him fuck her. 

“God I love and hate you,” Stiles was impressed but most frustrated and would get him back later… After she got him to properly fuck her of course.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> RennyD on Ao3 wanted: Maybe you could do a part 2 where Stiles teases Scott kind of like pay back!! It obviously ends with Scott actually f***ing Stiles lol

Scott was having a pleasant dream, he couldn’t recall any details but it had his cock throbbing. Scott mumbled as he squeezed his eyes as his consciousness slowly rose to the surface. Scott realized how hot he felt first and then he realized that his throbbing cock was not in any sort of dream but was aching in real life. 

Scott peeled his eyes open to the sunlight that filled his room, but his eyes were drawn to the sight that had woken him up and had him throbbing. Stiles was perch on his lap, naked save for a pair of cute panties and she was smirking at him as she rubbed her crotch up and down the length of Scott’s growing erection. 

“Morning Scotty,” Stiles chirped as she ground down on his cock teasingly. Scott went to grip Stiles but growled when he found his wrists were tied above his head by one of his ties. 

“None of that Scotty boy. See you teased me so expertly yesterday I thought I would return the favour.” Stiles winked as she cupped her breasts, moaning sweetly when she pinched her nipples. 

“Stiles,” Scott tried to warn but it came out as a moan when Stiles’ damp panties rubbed against his bare cock again making a bolt of lust go through his body and he ached to bury himself inside of his best friend/girl friend’s cunt. 

“Just lay back and enjoy Scotty,” Stiles winked as she shifted in a way that made her breasts bounce the way she knew Scott loved. Scott watched the jiggle with growing arousal and he tried to thrust up against Stiles before whining when Stiles stilled and lifted herself so her crotch wasn’t touching him any longer. 

“None of that,” Stiles warned lightly before she tilted her hips toward and made a show of pressing her index finger against her damp panties and moaned as she slowly rubbed at her pussy through her panties. Scott licked his lips as he watched her wet panties stick to her pussy lips so he could see every part of his girlfriend as she teased herself. 

“I’m so wet Scott, I bet you could slide right into me.” Stiles keened as she wiggled her hips as she peeled her soaked panties away from her pussy and let them settle around her thighs. Scott moaned as he lurched against the ties around his wrists, he wanted to touch her glistening pussy and that need only increased as he watched as she easily slipped her index and middle fingers into herself. 

“Ohh, that’s such a nice feeling.” Stiles moaned as she began to finger herself under Scott’s heated gaze. 

“I bet your cock would feel even better Scotty, it would fill my pussy up so nicely. Mmm, maybe I should find a dildo instead since you seem to be a bit tied up at the moment.” Stiles mused between soft moans as she fingered herself expertly. Scott growled and gave a hard yank on the tie around his wrist and grinned when they broke, the knot hadn’t been properly tied and he easily flipped them around so Stiles was on the bottom. 

“Gonna fuck me like an animal Scotty?” Stiles asked with a cocky smile on her lips as she lifted her soaked fingers to Scott’s mouth, whimpering when he sucked them into his mouth to lap at her juices. 

“Damn right I will,” Scott said after he finished licking her fingers and Stiles let out a delighted laugh as Scott flipped her again so she was on her stomach and his hands firm on her hips. 

Scott fished around for a condom in the bedside table, he couldn’t wait until they finished high school, moved away from Beacon Hills and he could finally, finally come in her cunt, make her swollen with it every damn day as he ached to. 

Stiles pushed herself up onto her hands and knees as Scott rolled the condom on and lined himself up to her soaked cunt. Both teens groaned as Scott pushed into her, Stiles finally had that emptiness inside of her filled and Scott was finally inside of his girlfriend’s tempting pussy. 

“Come on Scotty, fuck me like you mean it. Make me fucking squirt on your cock.” Stiles panted out as she pushed back against his cock, urging him to move, to fuck her hard. 

Scott adjusted his grip on her hips and began to roughly yank her back to meet his just as rough forward thrusts. Stiles keened at the treatment and the way Scott’s cock went so deep inside of her. Scott grunted as his balls smacked against her ass with each thrust he gave in to her, he moaned as her tight pussy squeezed around him, silently begging for more. 

“Keep doing that and I’m gonna come,” Scott warned.

“That’s what I want Scotty, I would rather you fill my pussy but I’ll take feeling you fill your condom instead.” Stiles looked over her shoulder with a knowing smirk on her lips and Scott swore as he drove harder into her.

“Play with your clit baby, I want you to make yourself squirt for me.” Scott panted as he adjusted his hips to fuck her deeper than he had before and Stiles muffled her wail into the pillow below her. Stiles drooled into the pillow as she did as Scott told her and began to rub and pinch her clit, feeling her climax building in her gut. This was what she wanted since yesterday morning in class when Scott began to finger her in class. 

“Come on baby, come for me.” Scott dropped his head down to her back as his hips stuttered and he bit into her skin to muffle his cry when she clenched tightly around him as she wailed into the pillow again as she squirted out her release. Scott gave two hard thrusts before he stilled, his cock buried deep inside of her soaked cunt and he spilled into his condom. 

“Fuck,” Stiles panted weakly when the two disconnected and curled up together in a dry spot of Scott’s bed. 

“If you want to wake me up like that every morning I won’t complain,” Scott said as he kissed her with his arms around her and their legs tangled together. 

“Once we get the hell out of this town and everything is set up I’ll let you come in me every morning,” Stiles promised and smiled at him when Scott’s hand found her stomach and the two traded kisses again.


End file.
